Anything For You
by IceClover
Summary: Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito understands each others situations. But what is Shinichi willing to do for Kaito. ONESHOT


It's been 8 years since Shinchi took the antidote that changed his body back permanently. Now he was back at Beika High and spent his days looking for any clues about the the Black Organization. Everything was back to normal... with only a small problem. After taking multiple antidotes, his heart had weakened considerably. Now he could no longer exercise like he used to. All his friends knew of his condition, but only a few people knew of his true goal, and one of them was Kuroba Kaito. Shinichi and Kaito had become close friends since they both knew about the other's ambitions. Kaito is going after the Pandora as Kaito Kid, while Shinichi tries to take down the Black Organization.

Shinichi's POV:

Italicize: Shinichi's thoughts

_I've been looking for clues about the Black Organization since I got my original body back. Why can't I find anything!? They can't have gone into hiding. And Kaito's hasn't found anything on Pandora either. Could these two be somehow related? _

"Shinchi, you listening?" Kaito asked peering into his face.

"Huh? Ye-yeah I'm listening."

"No you're not. Nice try covering it up, but I can tell. How long do you think I've been watching people? That's practically second nature to magicians."

"Oh, sorry. So what were saying?"

"I was saying, I'm having a heist this coming Saturday. Are you coming?" asked Kaito with an excited look.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go. When's it starting?" Shinichi said pulling his thoughts together.

"Uh, probably around 8:00 pm. But you sure you can come? I thought your little scientist wouldn't let you out of the house late?" Kaito replied having a slightly worried look on his face.

"I'll try to get around her. So you think you have it this time?"

"Yeah. This time I'm pretty sure. How's it going with your search? Anything coming up?"

"No. But I'm starting to think these two might have a connection." said Shinichi with a thoughtful expression.

"Really? Well, I don't know about that, but good luck finding them. So see ya at the heist!"

"Yeah, see ya."

The two split ways and walked to their separate houses.

_I wonder if I'll find anything at his heist. If this gem is really Pandora, then the organization that was after Kaito's father will probably be there to take it. I have to be careful._

Saturday, 7:30 pm

"Get ready it's 30 minutes until Kid is scheduled to steal the gem! Everybody to their places and keep your eyes open for any suspicious movement!" hollered Nakamori-keibu. He was hyped up because Kid has hinted that this might be his last heist if the gem is worth what is said.

"Yes sir!"

Just then the lights went out with only a spotlight where Kid was taking a bow. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is a pleasure to meet everybody. For all my beautiful audience, I will perform a special magic trick. One, two, three." with that he took off his white top hat and doves flew in all directions, spreading cards around the dimly lit room. And while the doves spread the cards, Kid disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"All officers search for Kid! Don't let him out of this building!" yelled Nakamori-keibu. All the officers that were staring at the doves suddenly regained their posture and attempted to chase after Kid.

_Hmph. They never learn, do they? _Shinchi thought as he started to walk up to the roof of the building. As he opened the door to the roof, he heard people arguing.

"Give me that back!" _That sounds like Kid._

"No, this is confirmed to be Pandora. We will take it from here Kid."

"No you won't! I've been looking for a chance to take down your organization and Pandora is the key!"

"Huh, so you are trying to take down our organization? You? Don't make me laugh! You sure do have your father's traits, always trying to do the right thing." laughed a man in black.

"Kaito?" Shinichi accidentally spoke, too late to stop himself.

"Shi-Shinichi? Don't come closer! This guy's from the organization. He's dangerous!" shouted Kaito. And just when he did, the man in black jumped off the roof and escaped. As soon as he jumped though, Shinichi took off running after him.

"Shinichi! Where you going!" Shinichi could just barely hear Kaito shouting as he pushed himself to go faster. Just as he caught a glimpse of the man around the corner, he felt his heart constrict.

_Damn! Why at a time like this!? I can't stop now, Kaito's done too much for it to go down the drain! I'll get Pandora back, whatever the cost!_

Shinichi pushed himself and caught the man just as he rounded another corner.

"Stop struggling! You can't get away from me! Give me back Pandora! Are you with the Black organization?" Shinichi struggled to get Pandora out the man's grip while he pinned him to the ground.

"Ugh, I'll never reveal anything to the likes of you! Just look at yourself, you're struggling just to stay standing!" threatened the man.

"That doesn't make me powerless to stop you!" grunted Shinichi as he threw a punch into the man's abdomen.

"Umph." the man fell unconscious while Shinichi himself was losing his focus.

_I have to get back to Kaito. He's probably running around looking for me. _He thought as he struggled to stand up. But he lost his balance and fell to the ground, completely losing his consciousness.

A few hours later:

Kaito had found Shinichi lying on the ground unconscious with Pandora safely in his hand. The man seemed to be out cold as well. As soon as he found them, he called an ambulance and the police.

"Shinichi! Wake up! Please! Shinichi!" Kaito kept yelling for Shinichi to wake up while they transported them to the hospital.

"Doctor, the patient's heart beat is unstable! We have to take him to the emergency room!" cried a nurse.

"Okay, take him to the ER, and prepare him for surgery!" answered the doctor. "Kuroba-san, please leave the patient to us. We have to perform emergency surgery."

"O-okay. Please help him." pleaded Kaito.

After awhile, the doctors and nurses came out with questionable look in their faces. "Kuroba-san..."

"What? Did something go wrong? He's going to be alright, won't he?" Kaito asked desperately.

"Uh, yes the surgery was a success. But due to the shock, he still needs time to regain consciousness. But you can go see

him now." dully answered the doctor.

"Oh... Okay, thank you." said Kaito as he slowly walked to Shinichi's room. As he opened the door, he saw Shinichi on the bed looking too pale. He pulled a chair by the bed, and took Shinichi's hand in his. "I'm sorry you had to get involved in my problems. It was my fault that you were even there to chase after the man. But now that we've found Pandora, I will never let anything hurt you and protect you whatever the cost. So please wake up soon. I still have a lot of things I have to say to you."

A few days later, Shinichi had woken up to someone holding his hand tightly, as if to never let go. "Ka-Kaito? How long have you been here?" stuttered Shinichi, his throat feeling dry.

"Uh, if you have to know, I've been coming here everyday since you were admitted here. But don't worry, I left every night." says Kaito with a smile so wide it might hurt.

"Oh... Um, I'm sorry for worrying you. I feel a lot better know." said Shinichi trying to get up.

"Oh no you're not getting up anytime soon. You almost had a heart failure, how could you chase after the man knowing that doing so would jeopardize your life!? How could you be so careless!? Do you not how much I was worried!?" Kaito almost screamed.

"I-I'm really sorry, but I had to chase after that man. You worked long and hard to find Pandora, and once you finally did, I couldn't just let him take it away no matter what I had to do. I knew my heart wouldn't hold out, but your success was worth so much more to me." replies Shinichi with a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Shinichi... I really appreciate you thinking like that but even if I did succeed, if you weren't here to see it, it wouldn't matter. So please don't do anything rash like that ever again, you are worth so much more. Because I-I love you." Kaito said softly, barely audible for Shinichi to hear.

"You-you love me?"

"Yes. I've had for a long time now. But I just couldn't tell you, because I thought if I did it would shatter the relationship we have."

"Oh, I didn't realize."

"Yeah, cause I hid it pretty well. I'm a mastermind at disguises, aren't I?"

"Ye-yeah. It's just, I-I love you too. I've also loved you for a long time."

"Huh? So that means..."

"Yeah, it looks like it."

"Woah, I can't believe it. But I'm really glad it turned out this way, Shinichi. So don't think you'll get rid of me anytime soon." Kaito said as he planted a light kiss on Shinichi's lips.

"Don't worry, that won't happen" replied Shinichi as he kissed him back.

El fin


End file.
